


Lesser Dad Except He's Greater

by WaterPony256



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: After seeing signs of something happening to Lancer over time, Rouxls Kaard unexpectedly finds out the source of the problem while on a casual stroll. He steps in to help.





	Lesser Dad Except He's Greater

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, after two months of not writing anything on here, I throw Deltarune content at ya. I like the game and can't wait for the rest of it to come out. I really want to see more of these characters!

First, he started showing up to his shop more often asking for food. Rouxls had figured that Lancer was wanting a snack since he liked what Rouxls had to offer. 

Then, he noticed how the child would most often have bruises on himself. It must have been from driving wrecklessly on his bike. He really needs to be more careful.

Suddenly, the little prince's playful attitude was gone. Whenever he would visit Rouxls, his face would always look downcast. You could tell, even though you can't see his eyes.

On a quiet night, the Duke of Puzzles finally found the source of the child's deteriorating happiness. He was strolling through the dark and empty halls of the gloomy and quite depressing castle. The King's loud, booming voice could be heard from a distance. He must be snapping at someone again like usual.

Rouxls thought nothing of it until he heard what was undeniably the sound of a panicking child's voice. Nonetheless, it sounded like Lancer. He decided to take a look to see if it was him, and ran toward the direction of the disturbance.

When he arrived, Rouxls was met with an unsettling sight. Lancer was the source of the voice. The King was holding him up to his face by his neck, which was starting to bruise from his strong grip. 

Without thinking of the consequences, the duke ran forward and ripped Lancer away from the King's grip. After he did it, he noticed the huge shadow of the King looming over him, like a predator ready to go in for the kill on its prey. Rouxls knew he was in for a beat down, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was that he now knew the source of Lancer's downcast attitude. And he was about to make sure that he wasn't wouldn't be easy to let go of Lancer without a fight.

\------------

After being beaten almost to death, Rouxls was able to slip away from the King to his shop, taking Lancer with him. As he carried the child, he noticed that he felt skinnier than what he let on. Rouxls swore that he could feel the child's ribs in his arms. The poor thing had been through a lot, being taken for granted, neglected, beaten, and almost starved to death.

Once they had gotten to the shop, Rouxls wanted to take care of Lancer first before attending to his own wounds, since the child needed it more than him. He applied various medicines to his bruises and wounds, gave him something to eat, and told him he could stay at his place as long as he needed to. Not being used to having been shown this much affection, Lancer started to tear up at Rouxls's offer, grateful for someone like him who cares.

After being taken care of, he finally opened up to Rouxls about what his father had done to him. This made the Duke mad, not being able to be there when Lancer needed him most. He now wanted to give hope for a happy life, even if it meant he might never return back to his father. Of course, the King would come to his shop raging mad about it, but Rouxls is willing to take countless beatings if it meant that Lancer would never end up back into the hands of the monster who calls himself his father ever again.

After comforting the prince and tending to his own wounds now, Rouxls showed him where he could sleep in the shop and waited until he was asleep before he tended to his own wounds. While bandaging himself up, he thought about how he would raise Lancer by himself. Sure, he would have to face the anger of the King sooner or later, but now he was focused on helping Lancer be happy and healthy again.

Hopefully he knew what he was getting himself into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> School and life in general contributed to my unexpected haitus. So, if don't write very often, assume that.  
> However, even if I don't write, I still come on here and read fanfics, so if you leave kudos or comments, dont worry about me missing them. I'll still see them.
> 
> That's all, bye!


End file.
